Catch Me
by t.maximus
Summary: Four of five times Marik can't catch Ryou; Deathshipping, slash, oneshot.


Marik never understood why Ryou loved playing that stupid game.

Some knew it as 'Tag', but Ryou always insisted on calling it 'Chase Me' or 'Catch Me If You Can'. Marik never did like the game, even when he was a child, but Ryou, little innocent Ryou with those _big, brown eyes, _and that _fluffy, white, hair_ always convinced him to play. Though it had always ended up with Marik chasing Ryou, never the other way around, he never questioned it; he never really cared. What he did care about, was how he could _never _catch the white-haired male. No matter how _hard_ he'd try, the smaller boy had always outrun him. Those pale, skinny legs always managed to beat him. It always angered the older male to no end. But every time, when the game was over, and Marik would be huffing and puffing because _damn that boy could run_, Ryou would smile and pat his back comfortingly.

He

Couldn't

_Catch Him._

* * *

><p>He couldn't catch him the first time they had met.<p>

It had been a warm sunny day, at the beach – his older sister had _insisted_ they spend some time together. 'They' being Ishizu, Malik and himself. Malik, his twin had been overjoyed at going to the sandy kingdom, while Marik had pouted, proclaiming beaches were _shit-tastic_. After being scolded for using such inappropriate language by Ishizu, he was forced into their vehicle, and had sat on the sandy grounds, miserably drinking a soda while his siblings made a sand castle. They had asked countless times for him to join, so much that he eventually stood up and just walked along the shore by himself. Malik was ready to chase after him, but Ishizu stopped him and watched her brother go.

"He needs time to himself."

After few minutes Marik had stopped walking, and just stared at the ocean. That stupid, big ocean that everyone somehow _loved_. What was so amazing about a giant puddle that had everyone gathered around it? He just didn't understand – he didn't _want_ to understand. Some things were just so _ludicrous _he thought to himself, proud that he used such a big word for such a young boy. Lost in his thoughts, he was then interrupted by something – or someone running into him. He stumbled backwards, and was prepared to yell with his six year old lungs at this fool, until said fool looked up at him with those _big, brown eyes_. He stood speechless until the younger smiles, and Marik is suddenly _intrigued_ and a little confused with this fluffy-haired boy.

"Want to play a game?"

* * *

><p>He couldn't catch him on the playground.<p>

Once again, Ishizu had dragged him out of the house, though this time it was to a local playground in a large field full of green grass. Thankfully there were no other kids there, so Malik and himself had it all to themselves. Ishizu had sat at a nearby picnic bench, watching the two brothers play along, happily for once. Malik had been on the jungle gym, playing with the steering wheel, pretending he was steering a _mighty_ pirate ship, while Marik had been standing on the highest point of the structure, pretending to be lookout – because if he's being forced to play, _no one_ would damn well take over his ship.

But suddenly, someone _has_ taken over his ship. As he turns around, he sees his brother chatting happily with that _boy_ he had met with the _fluffy white hair_, and the _big, brown eyes. _And he can't help but think _Malik! That traitor! How could he surrender my ship to this weakling! _But that all stops when they turn to him, and the younger boy– Rai? Ryuk?

_Ryou._

When the younger boy– Ryou looks at him and _beams_. He is taken aback, and Ryou rushes to him and starts chirping about how they once played together. He gives a weak grin and wonders, '_Why does he make me feel so different?' _And he notices out of the corner of his eye that Ishizu is _glowing_ with joy because _Marik found a playmate._ This makes Marik angry that she's acting so foolishly, but his anger washes away when Ryou asks happily,

"Can we play Chase Me again?"

* * *

><p>He couldn't catch him in Elementary School.<p>

What a coincidence, the boy that he had played with twice, transferred to his school. His emotions were thrown into chaos the moment he laid eyes on the boy, because _his first friend_ would be with him now – but what if Ryou doesn't _remember him_– or he makes _better friends? _He struggles to keep calm, he's never dealt with this kind of a problem.

But that's all blown away, when Ryou sees him and smiles so brightly with those _innocent, brown, eyes_ runs over to him, and hugs him, because Marik _never had a friend – a friend who hugged him._

He's unsure of what to do next; So he cautiously wraps his arms around the white-haired boys shoulders, and what comes next is so unrealistic.

_A warmth._

A warmth that he's never felt before. From the pit of his stomach, it blossoms to his heart. His eyes widen and he feels so – so _peaceful_. He's never felt it, but it felt so _wonderful. _But as soon as it comes, it goes. Ryou releases his hold and laughs, yelling "Chase Me!"

And Marik does.

* * *

><p>He couldn't catch him in High School.<p>

While most had feared the tall, intimidating blonde throughout his life, there had been a single boy who was never scared of him. It had shocked other students who witnessed them. How could such a small, weak-looking boy not be screaming and running for the hills when he saw this guy? More importantly, how could he _talk_ to this guy, without getting the shit beat out of him? Students who had been with Marik throughout his elementary years said he grew even nastier and colder as he grew older – but Ryou never believed it. Because Ryou _knew_ who Marik was, and Marik was nothing of the sort. He just kept his walls up around certain people.

Marik had been rummaging through his locker, trying to find that _one damn_ textbook. It was nowhere to be found and he was growing frustrated, beginning to snarl. Students rushed by him, praying he wouldn't turn around. The blonde was about to slam his locker shut, and punch someone, when a pale arm reached out, and grabbed that _textbook_ he needed. He sighed in appreciation, and closed his locker, reaching out for the book, when it was pulled out of his reach. He raises an eyebrow and stares at Ryou, who grins, holding the book behind his back.

He can't help but smirk – because this kid – this _kid_ had the nerve to steal his book and not give it to him, while _grinning_.

_This kid_ wasn't afraid of Marik.

And he _loved_ it.

But he then remembers he has to get to class, because if Ishizu finds out he's skipping, she'll give him hell for it. And he calmly asks,

"Can I have my book back?"

Which causes Ryou's grin to grow, and he leans in close to Marik, _close enough to make him uncomfortable;_ which never happens because – _Marik_ makes people uncomfortable – and winks at him playfully, then whispers,

"_Only if you can Catch Me"_

Ryou runs down the hallway in the opposite direction,

And Marik is late for class.

* * *

><p>He's sitting on the beach at sunset. The beach they met at. He knows it's corny – and he hates it, but he does it anyway because he's <em>Marik Ishtar<em> and he does what he wants. He closes his eyes and thinks about everything. He wasn't sure when, but somewhere along the line he had developed _feelings _– feelings that he shouldn't have – for Ryou. It was so angering, he wanted to punch something. He decided on throwing sand, but that just resulted in getting his clothes dirty, so he stands up and starts cursing, brushing it off of him.

Then he hears it. That stupid little _giggle_ that makes his heart skip a beat, and he sharply turns, only to see _him. _He's wearing that annoyingly cute grin, with his hands folded behind him. But Marik doesn't falter; he won't let Ryou figure it out.

But somehow he knows in his mind that Ryou has already figured it out – because suddenly hands are wrapped around placed on his shoulders, and he doesn't have time to _think _because Ryou's inches away from his _lips, _and none of this can be real.

But somehow it is.

And right before their lips touch, Ryou says,

"_Catch Me"_

And pulls away from Marik, running away, laughing happily. Marik stands in shock when something kicks in. He hears something in his head.

_He._

_Can._

_Catch Him._

Marik runs. He runs with such speed he never felt before, and it's such a _rush_. Adrenaline courses through his veins as he gains of Ryou. He won't lose this time. He knows it. He's waited _too long_ for this, and he won't let it go to waste.

And he doesn't because then Ryou's in his arms – Ryou's delicate arms are wrapped around his neck, Ryou's kissing him, and Ryou's just _with him._

_He caught Him._


End file.
